Chaos Shrine (Final Fantasy)
The Chaos Shrine, also known as the Temple of Fiends in the NES and Temple of Chaos in the PlayStation port, is a location in the original Final Fantasy, and is in ruins at the time of the game. It is located at the center of the archipelago in which Final Fantasy takes place. The shrine also features a Dark Crystal in Garland's chamber. Story The Warriors of Light head towards the Chaos Shrine to find Garland, who holds Princess Sarah hostage. Later, after all four elemental crystals are lit, the Warriors of Light learn they must travel to the past at the Chaos Shrine. The crystals empower the Dark Crystal within the shrine and open a time warp, with which the warriors travel 2000 years back to a point in time when the temple is intact. After traversing it and defeating the Four Fiends for a second time, they locate Garland and defeat the Dark Lord Chaos, ending the time loop. Treasure Present time 2000 years past Dawn of Souls & 20th Anniversary versions only* Enemies Outside the Chaos Shrine Combinations Present time Combinations 2000 years past Music The background music for Chaos Shrine is called "Chaos' Shrine", but the track that plays at the Chaos Shrine of the Past was incorrectly named "Underwater Temple" in the Original Soundtrack. This is a mistake, since the common track between Chaos Shrine and the Sunken Shrine is actually "Chaos' Shrine". This track was arranged by Takeharu Ishimoto and included in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as a default battle theme. The original version is also available as a battle background music for the same game as part of a downloadable content pack of five tracks from Final Fantasy. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Shrine of Chaos was mentioned as one of the wonders in ''Final Fantasy Tactics. It bears the following description: :When the world was young, the primal deities sealed Jaed the Netherlord deep beneath the earth. Its decrepit chambers tainted by a foul and unholy air, the Shrine of Chaos is said to mark the site of his prison. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy The Old Chaos Shrine (過去のカオス神殿 ''Kako no Kaosu Shinden) is the representative arena of Final Fantasy in Dissidia. It is here that Tidus begins his storyline, Terra loses control of her power and attacks Onion Knight, and Bartz spies on several villains. Squall and Zidane confront Ultimecia and Kuja here as well, and the Warrior of Light fights Garland at the end of his storyline. At the end of Shade Impulse, the heroes gather at the Shrine to battle Garland, and then open the portal to Chaos's realm, Edge of Madness. Until the Warrior of Light faces Garland, all storyline sequences that take place at the Chaos Shrine happen on the roof or in the side passages, and not actually inside the shrine itself. The Chaos Shrine is a straightforward arena with a large central room lined with destructible pillars dominated by a ramp leading from the doors of the shrine to a throne against the opposite wall (which can be destroyed with a Wall Rush). Portraits of the Four Fiends can be seen in the corners of the room. In addition to fighting in the shrine itself, players can also fight on the roof, which is almost entirely open with a handful of destructible pillars and statues. A portal to Chaos's realm can be seen in the sky. If a character is knocked into it by a powerful attack, the shrine's roof can be destroyed, resulting in the arena becoming almost entirely open and destructible rubble falling into the arena's main chamber. The shrine's Ω form causes the Bravery of both characters to decrease by a set percentage every few seconds, and the Bravery deducted is added to the Bravery pool. The Blackcrystal Silver is the battlegen item obtained through stage destruction in this area. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Old Chaos Shrine returns in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Ruins of the Chaos Shrine can also be found at the World Map, at the Cornelia Plains. Gallery Trivia *The Chaos Shrine is one of the few locations in the game to be renamed in the English as well as the Japanese versions. It was originally known as "Kaosu no Shinden" (Temple of Chaos, or Chaos's Temple), whereas the remakes simplify the name to "Kaosushinden" (the Chaos Temple). es:Templo del Caos it:Santuario del caos Category:Final Fantasy Locations Fiends Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Arenas Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Arenas